


Rose Chronicles Lexicon (W.I.P)

by GreenRaccoon97



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenRaccoon97/pseuds/GreenRaccoon97
Summary: This is meant to help new readers understand what Rose Chronicles is, and help them understand just who people are, and what the various words and other things mean.





	Rose Chronicles Lexicon (W.I.P)

This Lexicon was created to help the reader understand the vocabulary, and the various happenings of the Rose Chronicles series, as well as help the reader learn who's who, and what is what.

NOTE: *This is a work in progress. As the series goes on, the Lexicon will be updated.*

Demon: A Catch-all term for any supernatural creatures. Even other creatures that are not traditionally called such, (Angels, Pixies, Trolls, Etc...) are still called such for sake of generalization.

Magnantite: A substance that allows Supernatural beings to exist in the mortal plane. They feed off of it to maintain their form, otherwise, they slowly wither, and eventually die should they go too long without it. Returning to one's native plane reverses the Withering Effect, however.

(Note: While every Human can consume Magnantite, it is strongly advised against, since only a small percentage of humans will actually gain something from it with no drawbacks, which include, but not limited to... The aforementioned Withering Effect, addiction, gaining powers that you have no control over, and a change in your biological structure. It is, however, possible to safely store it in a COMP's "MAG Bank" for later use.)

The Ordeal: A term used to describe the 7 day Lockdown of the Yamenote Circle due to a Demonic invasion that took place on the Old World. (Play Devil Survivor for context.)

The Old World: A term used to describe Earth before the Xorda invasion. A planet where un-mutated Humans were the dominant species, much like our real world. However, after the events of The Ordeal, an Alien Race called the Xorda invaded Earth, dropping what were called "Gene bombs" into the planet's atmosphere, bringing an end to this time in Earth's history.

Withering Effect: What demons go through should they go without Magnantite for too long. First, they slowly lose their physical energy, and eventually, their corporeal energy. If the demon hoes much longer without Magnantite once it's Corporeal form starts to fade, the demon dies, and will not be in a Summoner's COMP for revival.

COMP: The means of which Supernatural creatures are summoned. The COMP has taken the form of many items in the past, ranging from arm-computers, to looking like Handheld game devices, and even phones.

Summoner: Those who wield COMPs. Their motives for doing so vary, though their lineup can give a general clue into their ambitions and desires.


End file.
